A SonicXCosmo story
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: What if Sonic and Cosmo were in love? And even so, how would Amy react seeing them together? Rewritten
1. The Story

Sonic X:

Planet of Misfortune

Sonic/Cosmo version

Info: Ok, what would happen if Sonic and Cosmo liked each other, but neither of them knew the other liked him/her the same way? And how do you think Amy would react in the end? If you like Sonic/Amy, then back off! This is Anti-Sonic/Amy, because **some** of us don't like that couple. It's a Sonic/Cosmo, as explained in the beginning of this information, also Sonic is 12 and Cosmo is 10. Rouge is also in the story as you'll soon see. Rated K

----

In an unknown galaxy, far from the galaxy you and I come from, creatures called Mobians live freely on a planet called 'Mobius'; a harmonious world filled with happiness and freedom. But then there was that fateful day an evil man known as Dr. Eggman appeared and made many attempts to rule over the planet. They could've succeeded if it wasn't for Sonic the Hedgehog; the world renown hero. One day he and his friends: Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream and Cheese came to our world, Earth, where they met Christopher T., Chris for short. Together they were able to stop Dr. Eggman from taking over Earth. One day, however, Sonic, his friends (except Chris), and Dr. Eggman and his crew went back to their world a year later. Chris vowed to see them again, and see them he did. When he turned 17 or 18, he created a teleported machine that can help him go into Sonic's world. However once he made it to Mobius he de-aged back to 12, the same age he first met the Sonic Team! Before he returned, however, the Sonic Team met another new friend, a plant girl named Cosmo, who fell from the sky and was seeking help from the legendary hero: Sonic the Hedgehog. Now Sonic and co. are off trying to stop the Metarex across the galaxy in their space ship the Blue Typhoon

In the Blue Typhoon…

"It looks like there are no Chaos Emeralds in this area." Said Cosmo, looking closely at the space ship's Emerald Scanner. Amy turned to Chris who was also looking at the scanner. "Are you sure the scanner's working ok?" Chris turned to the pink hedgehog with a serious look. "Yes I am," he said, "But there's a lot of interference in this part of the galaxy."

"What do you mean?" Cream asked. Chris looked back to the scanner and said, "It looks like this entire region of space is being warped by some kind of bazaar force." Amy's eyes widened. "Do you think the Metarex are behind this?" Tails, who was piloting the ship looked down to Amy and said, "They probably are, and if the warping continues at this rate it'll soon spread across the galaxy and beyond." The whole room was struck with shock. All except Knuckles who was enraged at the Metarex at this moment. "Those creeps," he growled, "Those Meta-dopes have to be stopped once and for all!"

"Calm down, Knuckles." Cream said.

"Chao, chao. [Translation] Cool it, dude!" Cheese replied. Knuckles took a deep breath, and calmed down. "Sorry," he said, "Got a bit enraged back there."

"A bit?" Sonic asked. Knuckles glared at the blue hedgehog, growling. Cream looked down to her scanner. "I think I found something." She said. Cosmo, Sonic, and Knuckles walked over to Cream's area. "I think it might be a Chaos Emerald!"

"Alright then," Tails replied, "Ready to intercept." Sonic looked out side the ship and noticed something. "Something's coming towards us." He said. It was true; a small asteroid was floating their direction. It looked strange though because of the tiny yellow lights blinking on the sides of it. "The Chaos Emerald's inside the asteroid!" Cream exclaimed. Tails looked back forward. "I'll pull it in." he said, pulling one of his levers on the chair. Two giant claws popped out of the Blue Typhoon and gently grabbed the small asteroid. The weirdest part was that it was making an attempt to free itself from the grasp. "You guys," Tails said, "I don't think that's an asteroid."

"It's a space ship!" Chris finished for Tails. The team looked with shock. "…Whoa."

Moments after the Blue Typhoon brought in the space ship, three small creatures walked out. After Tails explained what was going on, the three were relieved. "We though you were going to crush our ship." Said the tallest one, who said his name was Leelum.

"We're sorry for the misunderstanding," Cosmo said, "we thought your ship was an asteroid." The smallest one, Mo-Mo, glared. "Our ship is a highly advanced space vehicle with iron propulsion engines, and a hyper drive." The other two nodded, agreeing with the fact. "So what brings you to this side of the galaxy?" Sonic asked. The fattest one, Lu the ship's captain, turned to him. "Our planet is sick, and we must find someone who can heal it." He explained.

"I see," Sonic said, "Well you didn't happen to find a Chaos Emerald during your trip, did you?" Leelum cocked his head. "What's a Chaos Emerald?" he asked.

"It a gem about this size," Tails explained using his hands to help measure the emerald's size, "and it glows sometimes too." The three creatures looked at each other for the moment. "You mean this?" Lu pulled out a glowing light blue jewel. "It's the Chaos Emerald!" Amy exclaimed.

"They did find it!" Cosmo said.

"Thanks a lot." Tails was about to grab the emerald when Lu pulled it away. Tails looked at him with a confused face. "Is something the matter?" he asked. Lu held the jewel back giving them a glare. "We didn't say you could have it."

"What," Rouge said, "Why not?" Leelum smiled at her. "We spotted this gem during our trip and thought it looked beautiful." He said.

"So we picked it up and decided to keep it!" Mo-Mo finished. Knuckles blinked. "So you're not goanna give it to us," he asked, "Even though it's risking the galaxy…just because you think it looks beautiful." The three nodded. "Exactly." They said. It was silent for a moment…'til Knuckles began chasing after Lu, Leelum, and Mo-Mo yelling, "That's our emerald, hand it over!" The three seemed to be faster than Knuckles, all acting as if they were taunting the red echidna. "No!" Lu said as he ran along side Mo-Mo and Leelum.

"You can't have it!" Leelum replied.

"We found it," Mo-Mo finished, "It belongs to us!" Knuckles began speeding up towards them, scaring all three so they moved faster. "I want that Chaos Emerald now!" Before Knuckles could pounce on them, Tails and Chris were able to pull him back. "Whoa, Knuckles," Tails said, "You're just making it worse!"

"Let's just try to work it out with them." Cosmo suggested.

"Some of us are more polite around here, Knucky." Rouge said. Knuckles turned to his rival/lover with a glare. "Fine, then you get the emerald back, bat-girl!" Rouge walked over to Lu and said, "That emerald's really important," she explained, "We need it to save the galaxy." The three looked down sadly. "I'm sorry," Lu said, "But we like this gem, and don't want to share with anyone but our friends." Rouge let out her hand. "Please," she said, "What's more important: A jewel, or your lives?" The three looked at each other, as if they were discussing the matter at hand. They turned to her and said, "The jewel." At the answer, Rouge fell flat on her face, making Knuckles snicker. "This gem is more beautiful than anything we've ever seen before," Mo-Mo said, "So we're going to take it home to show our friends!"

"That's, good for you." Rouge muttered under her breath.

"What do we do now?" Chris wondered.

Later…

"I don't see why we're taking these pipsqueaks home when they won't even give us the Chaos Emerald." Amy growled. Cosmo turned to her. "We want to find out why their planet's sick and see if anything we can do to help." She reminded her. Amy turned to Cosmo with a glare. "I don't care if their planet's the king of the galaxies, I still don't see why we should help!" Cosmo rolled her eyes thinking, 'Oh, Amy.' Mo-Mo took out a small bag of magic dust. She said, "Planet Marmalim is such a magical place that once you go there you'll never want to leave! We have fortune tellers, magic charms, and even love spells." Amy turned to Mo-Mo with a glittery smile. "You have love spells?" she asked. Mo-Mo nodded. "Best of all, they never fail."

"Never fail?!" That was it; Amy quickly pressed on the buttons on her area, and said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go full-speed to planet Marmalim!" Tails turned to Amy and imagined what she would do to him if he didn't do what she said. "…Engaging full-speed!"

3 seconds later on Planet Marmalim…

"We were afraid that we'd never see you again!" said one of the creatures that met up with the Sonic Team and the three creatures. Lu walked up to Knuckles, handing him the Chaos Emerald. "We're giving you this to thank you for the ride." He said giving Knuckles the gem. Knuckles snatched the Chaos Emerald from Lu. "It's about time." Amy ran up to Mo-Mo. "So where is the love spells?" she asked. Mo-Mo shook her finger as if she was saying 'Not so fast, Ames.' "First you must go to the fortune teller to see who you're destined to be with." Amy glared. "I'M DESTINED TO BE WITH SONIC!!!" She yelled.

"You can't be too careful, that's what I always say." Mo-Mo said walking ahead of the Sonic Team. They began to follow the small munchkin like creature thru the Marmalon city to a giant building. "I don't know about this." Sonic (Out of all people) said worried that he might be destined with Amy. Cream turned to him, smiling. "I've never had my fortune told before," She said, "I wonder what I should ask him. What do you think Cheese?"

"Chao, chao! [Translation] Ask for who you're destined to be with!"

"Great idea, Cheese!" Cream exclaimed. Leelum turned to her with confusion. "You can understand what he's saying?" he asked. Cream nodded. "I can understand everything of what me Chao's saying, right Cheese?"

"Chao! [Translation] Yeah!" Cosmo looked at all the Marmalins, confused. 'Something's not right,' she thought, 'their planet's sick but they don't seem to care.' "It doesn't make sense." Sonic turned to Cosmo. "Hey," he said, "You ok, Cosmo?" Cosmo turned to Sonic, snapping out of her day-dream. "Yeah, just day-dreaming." She said, blushing slightly. Knuckles turned to the stands that had Marmalins selling magic items. "They sell magic here?" he asked with disbelief. Lu turned to him and explained, "Visitors of all kinds used to come here to have their fortunes told, buy healing spells or magic charms, 'til our planet began to grow ill." They walked over to an old Marmalin that stood in front of the giant building. "Greetings, Ghana." Said Lu to the Marmalin.

"Greetings, Lu."

In the building…

Everyone in the room sat around a long oval shaped table. Ghana was shuffling some coins like they were cards. He said he uses them to tell fortunes. "So what does my fortune say?" Amy asked.

"You will find true love in the heart of a hedgehog." Ghana predicted. Amy looked at Ghana, excitedly. "Really?" she asked, "Who is he, who is he, WHO IS HE?!" Ghana looked at the coins. "Hmm," he said, "It says here that you will fall for a black hedgehog." Amy stared at Ghana with a shocked face. "A…black…" she said, "…not a…blue hedgehog?" Ghana looked at his coins again to make sure. "The magic coins never lie." Amy laughed for a second. "There must be some mistake."

"Next." Ghana said turning to Lu. Amy banged her face flat on the table. "Why?!" she cried under her breath. Ghana began shuffling his coins again. "You're about to part with a large sum of money." Lu made a worried face. "How much does it say?"

"10 fleebles," he predicted, "Which is exactly how much you owe me for this prediction."

"You told me that last week!" Lu said with a glare. The Marmalins that were also in the room began to laugh. Cosmo stood up and said, "This is no time for jokes!" Everyone turned to her. "Can't you see? You're planet's in danger and you don't seem to care!" Ghana closed his eyes and said, "We have the power to predict the future. We can not change the future. What has been decided has been decided. What will be, will be."

"But-

"I see you're always rushing into action," Ghana said continuing to shuffle his coins, "But your hast is going to cause great sorrow to the one closest to you. It is foretold on this magic coin right here." He revealed a skull on the magic coin. Cosmo grew shocked. 'The one closest to me…did he mean…' Cosmo walked from the table out of the room. "Wait, Cosmo!" Sonic said, following Cosmo. Cream turned to Ghana. "Will she be ok?" she asked. Ghana looked back to the coins and said, "Her future is too cloudy to predict with any certainty." The team looked at each other with worried expressions. "But," Ghana continued, "I do see love in her future…strange, plants and animals don't get along that easily…in fact not at all!" The team turned to Ghana confused. What did he mean; animals and plants not getting along? They got along with Cosmo just fine!

Meanwhile, with Sonic and Cosmo…

Sonic was able to catch up with Cosmo. Sometimes Cosmo would get so upset that she would be able to outrun him! "Cosmo!" he said as he ran over to her. He finally got to the same speed as Cosmo as he said, "Don't let that fortune teller get you upset. No one really has the power to predict the future." Cosmo stopped walking at the same time as Sonic and said, "I've never felt so helpless in my life," she said, "I know I want to help our friends Sonic, but Ghana said I'm destined to hurt you all. Even so, I have no powers anyway, so I am no use for anything at all!" Sonic looked at Cosmo slightly shocked. "…Cosmo." He noticed Cosmo beginning to sob. "It can't be true!" she cried.

"It'll be okay, Cosmo." Right after he spoke, Cosmo ran off. "Cosmo," Sonic said turning toward her direction, "Wait…"

"Sonic!"

Sonic swiftly turned around at the familiar voice, realizing Amy was running full-speed toward him. "Uh-oh." He was about to run but before he could get away, Amy had a tight grip on the hedgehog's wrist. "Come on, Sonic," she said, "Mo-Mo is going to give us a match-making spell!"

"Wha-

"Let's go!"

"W-wait, Amy, I have to- Before he could finish, Amy dragged Sonic over to Mo-Mo who led them to a strange looking mountain. On the very top was a rock that was kind of shaped like two people leaning on each other. "This is called the Romance Rock." Mo-Mo said. Amy began to act all excited like the ten year old she was. "I love this place!" Sonic sighed. 'At this rate I'll never be able to help Cosmo.' He thought.

"If you want to be joined together forever you have to break this rock."

"Oh, it'll be eternal love, Sonic!" Amy cheered. Sonic only began to tip-toe his way from Amy, 'til she grabbed him and began to hug him tightly. "Isn't that exciting?!" Sonic made an uneasy smile. "Yeah, Amy…" 'No way!' Amy released Sonic and got out her hammer, lifting it up in the air. "Sonic and I will never be apart again!" at that Amy smashed the entire rock into pieces. However instead of Sonic and her staying together, Sonic ran off hoping to find Cosmo. Amy and Mo-Mo turned around to notice him leave. "Where's he going?" Amy asked. Mo-Mo made an uneasy face. "Maybe this means he doesn't love you." Mo-Mo's face turned white as Amy turned around showing her hammer once again. "What was that, Mo-Mo?" she asked in an aggravated tone. Mo-Mo swallowed hard. "N-nothing, Amy." 'No wonder Sonic tries to keep away from her…he's not begging her to chase him like she says, he's trying to hide from her.'

With Cosmo…

Cosmo looked up at the sky on a tall mountain, not the same one Sonic, Amy, and Mo-Mo were on. 'I want to save the galaxy, and help my new friends,' she thought, 'but it seems that I'm going to make things worse for everyone.' She noticed the sun beginning to set, causing a beautiful dark blue sky to appear. She stared at it with awe. "Wow…"

"Cosmo, are you alright? We were worried about you."

Cosmo turned around to see Cream and Cheese walking over to her. Cheese flew over to Cosmo saying, "Chao, chao! [Translation] Cosmo, hi!" Cosmo caught the Chao in her arms giggling. "Hi, Cheese." She said. Together Cosmo, and Cream and Cheese all stared into the beautiful sapphire sky. "You know," Cream said, "I heard that there are many planets with animals, like Mobius. And many planets with plant life, like you Cosmo…but unfortunately there are no planets that have them both getting along like we do. At least that's what Ghana said."

"It sad, but true Cream," Cosmo explained, "In different planets it's not likely that animals and plants are to get along very well. In fact they usually cause wars against each other. That's what makes you, Sonic, and the others so special, because you can make friends with almost anyone." Cream turned to Cosmo and said, "If a friendship like ours is rare that makes it fantastic, Cosmo!"

"Chao, chao! [Translation] That's right you two!" Cheese chirped. Cosmo turned to Cream and Cheese with a big smile on her face. "I feel the same way as you both do."

At the town square…

"Sonic? Where are you?" Amy called. Mo-Mo looked back to Amy and said, "Maybe this proves that Ghana was right; you're meant to be with a 'black' hedgehog, not a 'blue' one like Sonic." Amy turned to Mo-Mo with her hammer out making her face to once again turn white. "That isn't true," she said ready to swing at any moment, "Sonic belongs to me and me alone! Got that, munchkin?"

"G-got it." Mo-Mo stuttered. Just then Cosmo and Cream and Cheese ran over to Amy and Mo-Mo. "Hey Amy!" Cream said. Before they had arrived all the way over to Amy and Mo-Mo, Rouge had flown over and landed right next to Mo-Mo. "Rouge," Cosmo said stopping her feet right next to Amy as did Cream and Cheese, "Where were you?" Rouge smirked. "Sight seeing. What else?"

"Hey, you girls curious about your love future?" Amy asked. Cosmo, Cream, and Rouge turned to her. "Actually, yes." Rouge said.

"Me too!" Cream said.

"I, guess so." Cosmo said. Amy grabbed all three of their hands saying, "What are you waiting for? Let's go! You'll love it!" She began taking the three, followed by Mo-Mo, to some fortune telling booths, each saying something about their future. "Soon your heart will belong to another." Said one.

"You will be struck," said another, "Love-struck." The five girls began to laugh at that comment. Then later while Amy had asked a fortune teller about her future, Rouge asked, "Cosmo, what's up with you and Sonic?" Cosmo turned to Rouge, confused. "I don't know what you mean." She said. Rouge's smile turned back into a smirk. "Well, it seems you two really like each other, and I believe it's just more than friendship. I'd like to know how you feel about him, Cosmo." Cosmo began to blush madly. "Really, Rouge," she said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Rouge wagged her finger back and forth saying, "You know it's naughty to lie."

"I'm not lying!" Cosmo quickly said, "I'm sure Sonic finds Amy more interesting than me. He probably finds me as an annoyance." Cream shook her head in disbelief. "I'm not so sure Sonic would think you're annoying at all," she said, "Even if that were to be true, how come he hangs around you all the time?" Amy walked back over to the girls and asked, "What was that Cream?" Cream quickly turned to her, a scared expression written on her face. "Nothing, Amy." Rouge's smirk turned out more to become more of a glare when Amy turned to her. "Hey, Ames," she said, "How are things going between you and Sonic?" Amy frowned and fell to her knees making Rouge feel kind of bad. "Are you ok?" Cream asked.

"I'm sorry," Rouge said, "I shouldn't have brought it up." Suddenly Amy began to snicker, bringing chills to everyone that heard. "It's ok," she snickered, "Because Mo-Mo gave me a match-making spell that'll make Sonic mine forever."

"WHAT?" Cosmo shrieked, "…I mean, good for you Amy." Amy's snicker grew louder, scaring Cosmo and the other girls there. "I'll capture Sonic," she said standing up and turning to the other girls, "And his heart will burn with love. Ke-ke-ke-ke-ke…"

(Since this story is about Sonic and Cosmo's relationship and not saving planet Marmalim, I'm going to skip that scene to when Sonic and Cosmo are talking to each other again)

Everyone on Planet Marmalim celebrated the new found health of the planet with a party. You could see Marmalons from left to right happily eating and drinking, as well as the Sonic Team…that is, except for Cosmo, who was back on the mountain she stood on before. Unknowingly to her though, someone else had walked onto the mountain. "What's wrong Cosmo, why are you here by yourself?" Cosmo turned around to see Sonic walking over to her. "Hi Sonic," she said, "The Marmalons seem to be happy that their planet's healthy again, and it's all thanks to you." They both smiled at each other happily. "I feel lucky to work with such terrific teammates," Sonic said beginning to blush slightly, "especially with you." At that Cosmo also began to blush. "I didn't do anything." She said.

"You're wrong Cosmo."

Cosmo turned to Sonic with a confused expression. "Remember that you were the one who warned us about the Metarex," Sonic said, "to me that's the bravest thing anyone can do."

"…Sonic"

"You know," Sonic continued, "You act differently than the girls on my planet are like. They seem to act like they want to chase boys around like Amy does with me, but you seemed to have matured faster, I'm glad I met you. It's like I say, the more friends you have the happier you'll get…you're not sorry that we're friends, are you?"

Cosmo's eyes widened. "Of course I'm sorry," she said, "how could you think that…Wait, that came out wrong, I'm glad I'm friends with you and the others. Back on the space colony I was raised on I met no one like you; brave, and heroic. I always wanted to meet someone like you. Of course I'm glad I met you." Sonic and Cosmo both began to laugh when Sonic had remembered something. "I better get going," he said, "As much as I like to stay and chat but I better get back to the ship before Amy notices me." Sonic turned to leave. Cosmo began to run after him saying, "Hold on Sonic!" Suddenly Cosmo tripped on some rope Amy had left on the mountain for the trap for her and Sonic. "Ah!" she screamed falling forward. Sonic quickly turned around and caught her before she had fallen to the ground. Next thing they knew, a spring had thrown the two up into the air exactly when the moon rose, and causing Sonic and Cosmo to get into an angle that made them both look into each other's eyes. After that, Sonic and Cosmo both fell into the water that the mountain stood in front of. Luckily they landed in the shallow area neither of them was drowning. "Are you ok, Cosmo?" Sonic said gazing into Cosmo's eyes.

"I'm fine," she answered also gazing into Sonic's eyes, "I wonder what that was." The two turned to that bright blue moon with awe. "The moon is so beautiful." Cosmo said. Sonic turned to Cosmo a bit longer and thought, 'So is someone I know…' then he turned back to the moon.

Back with the others…

"Mo-Mo gave you a match making spell?" Chris asked. Amy nodded with a happy, yet insane look on her face. "The plan's simple," she said, "I'll get Sonic to fall the trap I set back on the mountain where the moon rises, then me and Sonic will be flung into the water as it rises, and then me and Sonic will love each other forever!" Amy began to laugh manically, making everyone in that part of the planet turn to her as if they knew she was crazy. "It seems like you're dreams are finally coming true." Cream said with an uneasy smile.

"Now I'll be joined with Sonic forever!" Amy cheered. Just then Tails flew over to them with a shocked face. "What's wrong Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"Sonic fell into Amy's trap-

"Yes!" Amy cheered.

"With Cosmo!"

"Wait, what?!" Amy shrieked with shock, "Show me fox-boy!" At that comment Tails led Amy and the others to Sonic and Cosmo who were still staring into the moon. They both held onto each other tightly too anxious to let go of the other. Amy began to twitch out of anger at the scene. "...Amy?" Mo-Mo said.

"Every time I come up with a way to capture Sonic's heart he makes a last minute get away," she yelled, "This is so not cool!" Amy began to growl enraged giving everyone a notice to stay away. "That trap was set for ME and Sonic! I wanted to get MY romance and now I have to watch you and my man go gah-gah over each other, this is outrageous! GO FALL FOR YOUR OWN HEDGEHOG!!!" But Sonic and Cosmo didn't pay any attention. They just gazed into the moon, both glad that they were together at last after Amy completely ruining their lives by keeping them apart.

The End

-----

Please go easy on me. I forgot to mention, this is my first story so, he-he, sorry if this isn't that great. ^^;


	2. The Rant

**Okay! I read the bad comments of this story [and the only nice comment this story had] And I can't take it anymore!**

**TailsLovesCosmo: I know that Tails and Cosmo loved each other; I tried to explain that through the Bunnyvore story, but all you did was flame that story, too! Okay, I was a bit gory, and this story doesn't really get me onto your good side, but what if I said that I was a big fan of you and your stories? Well, it's true! You're stories are awesome! You ever wonder why I never commented on them? I bet you know, because when I tried to comment the site wouldn't let me!**

**ITSOVER9000ish: If you don't like Cosmo so much, why read them? If they make you so angry, why not read a story that has nothing to do with Cosmo? You don't have to hate me for writing a story that promotes Cosmo. If you hadn't noticed, you're not the only person with a, oh what's it called…it's on the tip of my tongue…oh yeah, AN OPINION! Last time I checked, everyone had those, buck-o! And one more thing; the next time you read and comment my stories, please don't be such a potty-mouth.**

**The Next Metarex: Now I respect your comment very well: after all, you're favorite pairing IS Taismo, after all. But you can't just say right off the bat that I wrote the story to annoy the Taismo fans. Just because I like SonCosmo, doesn't mean I'm against Taismo, period. In fact, I happen to be a big fan of Taismo. I read Taismo fics with a giddy smile on my face. You may not believe because of the fandom I like, but really I wrote this for fun! I wouldn't just make a "grand entrance" to this fine website without a fan fic, would I? So I thought it would be a good idea to write ****.net's**** very first SonCosmo! I didn't mean to offend anyone, including you.**

**And last but not least…**

**Shizuku ****Tsukishima749****: Thanks for your comment! You are awesome! I swore, if I didn't have ONE good comment, I would've taken the story right off! But, who would've thought that right after you commented, someone from DA plagiarized the same story! Odd, ain't it? Anyway, thanks for being the ONLY person who commented with kindness and understanding. I owe ya one! ^_^**


	3. The Rewrite

**Hey, I decided to rewrite the SonicXCosmo fan fic; mainly because of how horribly written it was. Considering it was my first fan fic, I haven't the heart to take the original writing of it off either. Anyways, the plot basically stays the same; the changes are some of the dialogue, and also adding Shadow in there. Because of my recent hatred towards Amy, I'm giving Shadow to Rouge making this a slight Shadouge (and slight Knuxouge; I love both couples). This doesn't mean Amy will be left single; reluctantly I've decided to give her a dude of her own…I just don't know who. As of now one of the Marmolions will have a crush on her (a very nice Marmalin who keeps getting turned down); if I make this into a series (most likely a one-shot series based on SonicXCosmo) I will make Amy a guy or give her to an original Sonic character; if fan-made I'll most likely make him a Gary-Stu on purpose.**

**Noted: this is **_**not **_**to offend SonAmy fans, Amy Rose-lovers, Taismo-fans, or even Tails lovers (even though not one smidge of Tails-hatred is in this). I made this purely to state my opinion and for the entertainment of other fans. Also, I'll be giving Tails to Cream (yeah, I know, totally going against the Bunnyvore fic I made) as to show Tails more love. YEAH!**

**Enjoy the remake! Please make sure to read and review!**

**SXC/RXS/TXC**

**Planet of Misfortune: The Untold Version (rewritten)**

In a world where animals play as humans (known as Mobians in depending on versions [being either Sega or Archie's]) is where Sonic and his friends live. No one knows of the blue blur's complete origin, all that they know is that ever since Sonic began kicking Eggman's butt the inhabitants of the planet have never felt safer. That was when Chaos Control happened.

Sonic and his friends, and enemies, were taken to our world, Earth, after one of Eggman's plans backfired thanks to one of his robots accidentally destroying it. There, Sonic met Chris Thorndyke: a rich boy, whose parents rarely visit from their jobs, leaving him with his Grandpa Chuck, his maid Ella, and his butler Tanaka. After finding his friends, Sonic and the gang, now including Chris, went on perilous adventures that, who could have guessed, have Eggman's "devious" plans written all over it. About a year later (which is only a month in Sonic's world) Sonic and his friends went home, bidding Chris and their other friends from Earth a farewell.

Six months after their departure from Earth, Tails, Amy, and Cream and Cheese, found a plant-girl of the name Cosmo who had fallen from the sky. Right after creatures called the Metarex attack Sonic and his friends, ending it by stealing their Planet Egg which is their planet's life-source. As Cosmo explained, without a planet egg, planets become cold and lifeless rocks, drifting through space. To their own surprise, Chris, who although in his childhood's body is actually eighteen, comes to their world, and helps them with stopping the Metarex from stealing more Planet Eggs and possibly destroying the universe; unbeknownst to them until later, Eggman, Rouge, and a certain black and red hedgehog are also on their trail.

Weeks before now, while Rouge teamed up with the Sonic Team instead of teaming up with Eggman, Shadow decided to lone through the universe; as long as he was against Sonic, he was fine.

As for the Sonic Team, they continue to fight the Metarex to the end; finding the scattered Chaos Emeralds that Sonic sent through the universe while facing the leader of this terror, Dark Oak.

_In the Blue Typhoon…_

It was quiet on the Blue Typhoon. It was only three hours since their last battle with the Metarex. Their main priority now was looking for the Chaos Emeralds. Unfortunately so far none were found. "No Emeralds here either," Rouge said crossing her arms while leaning on the wall. She was disappointed, truly, since her craving for jewels wasn't going to be filled anytime soon. Amy looked at Chris and said, "This is the tenth time we've looked. Are you sure the scanners are working?"

"Yes I'm sure," Chris replied, "It seems that there is a lot of interference in this part of the galaxy."

"Interference," Cream asked.

Tails, who was both the captain and pilot of the Blue Typhoon, went into explaining after Chris nodded in approval and said, "By our calculations, this entire region is being warped by some bizarre force." Knuckles gave a glare; and for good reasons. "I smell the Metarex all over it," he said. Tails and Chris nodded with glares of their own. "Worst of all," Chris continued, "if this warping continues it'll soon spread through the entire galaxy; maybe even the universe."

"Those creeps make me sick," Knuckles said angrily, "I swear, if they cause one more problem for us-!"

"Hey, calm down Knux," none other than Sonic said calmly, "We'll stop them no doubt. We've already got two Emeralds."

"Mr. Sonic's right," Cream said, "Even if it's only two emeralds, the Metarex don't have any."

"Yet," Knuckles said as if he were finishing her sentence. Rouge glared at the hot-head with her hands on her hips. "Don't be such a Debbie-Downer. It'll start to get depressing around here; and when that happens, I'm not going to be here with a box of tissues to sooth you. Remember what we're after, Knuckles."

"You're only saying that," Knuckles said with a smirk, "Because you haven't gotten an emerald yet, huh?"

"Oh, shut-up!"

"Hey, I found something!"

Everyone turned to Tails as he continued, "It looks like…" To everyone's delight it was an energy source that matched the Chaos Emeralds, which meant that at least one had to be around. "Ready to intercept," Tails said after making this discovery. Cream looked out into the not-so-empty space and said "Something's out there." That something was a small blinking asteroid. "The Emerald must be inside the asteroid!" Chris concluded.

Tails nodded, "Looks like it. I'll pull it in."

With a press of a button or two, two claws popped out from the sides of the ship reaching forwards to the asteroid. When it took a gentle hold of the giant floating rock, it began to struggle free. This would confuse everyone, if it weren't for having an intelligent fox in the crew. "It's trying to break free," Amy questioned, "That doesn't make any sense!" As she tried to piece in logic to all of this, Tails said, "That's no asteroid, it's a space ship."

Some of the members were shocked, some of them weren't. Those who didn't probably figured that it was camouflage, considering the Metarex attacking the universe in all.

In the (wherever it is they put planes) the team gently put the space ship inside. In the spaceship were three aliens, Mo-Mo, Lou, and Lilim. They looked a little startled as they met their "captors". "I was so scared," Lou, a fat orange alien admitted. The tall thin yellow one who was Lilim agreed, "I thought we were goners for a moment." Mo-Mo however kept her head held high and said, "Not me, I knew from the start that we would be fine."

"I believe that's why you were screaming with us," Lou said with a smirk.

Before Mo-Mo could speak, Tails said, "We're sorry, we didn't think anyone was on board." Mo-Mo turned to glare at the fox and said, "How dare you mistake our spaceship for a mere asteroid!" The other two nodded which surprised those who weren't before. So they weren't using it for camouflage after all?

"Are you living on a planet nearby," Chris asked.

Lou nodded and said, "Yes, we live on the planet Marmolim. We are marmolians. We were sent on a special mission with me serving as captain…"

"…I am the navigator…" Lilim said.

"…And I am the mechanic," Mo-Mo finished.

"You said you had a mission," Cosmo said curiously, "What is it exactly?"

"Well, you see," Lou explained, "Our planet has been abducted; since then it has been sick. Our chief and fortune-teller Gana sent us to find the one who can heal our planet as which is what his fortunes foretold."

"Sadly though," Lilim continued for Lou, "Although we looked everywhere, we couldn't find this person. Worse even so, our ship is broken so we cannot continue our search."

Suddenly, waterfalls of tears ran drown the three aliens' faces as they began to sob.

"What will we do," Mo-Mo asked, "If we don't find this person soon, our home planet…"

"Please don't cry," Cream said in an effort to comfort them, "It's not going to do you any good."

"Chao [translation] "Don't cry"," Cheese chimed in.

In a matter of seconds the three marmolians ceased crying, acting as if they were never sad in the first place. In fact, they looked as if they were always happy right when they boarded the Blue Typhoon. "You are absolutely right," Lou said, "Crying won't solve anything!"

"We won't let this stop us," Lilim said.

"We're going to use our divination's arts to help us," Mo-Mo declared triumphantly.

Cream and Cheese just stared at the strange creatures, blinking ever so often. Rouge nudged Cosmo and whispered, "Don't you find them a tad bit odd?"

"Yeah," Cosmo whispered back.

"We got a signal of a Chaos Emerald inside your ship," Chris said, "Do you have one."

"A what," Lou asked, "I've never heard of such a thing."

"It's a magnificent jewel," Tails explained, "It's small, and shines a lot."

The three turned to each other with a long pause following it. Lou turned back to them smiling as he showed a light blue gem glowing brightly, "You mean this?" Everyone was in awe. "A Chaos Emerald," Amy exclaimed.

"So they had it," Cosmo said.

"Thanks a lot," Tails said as he reached for the jewel, only for it to be pulled away from him, "What's wrong?"

Lou glared at the fox and said, "Who said I was going to give this to you? It certainly wasn't me!"

Everyone was either shock, confused, or both; all but the three who refused to give the emerald to them.

"You see," Lilim explained, "We found this during our journey."

"And since we found it, it's ours," Mo-Mo said.

In a fit of rage, Knuckles went after the three aliens yelling, "Give it to us now!" Frightened, the trio of marmolians ran for their lives saying, "Help, he's trying to attack us!"

"An extremely violent thief wants to take our jewel!"

"You can't take it, it's ours!"

Just as Knuckles got them cornered, the other managed to pull him back away from the aliens. Rouge crossed her arms and asked, "Why do you always use force?"

Amy flipped her hair and said, "Some of us are more civilized!" Knuckles glared the pink hedgehog and yelled back, "What so now I'm the bad-guy?" As both hot-heads were arguing, one being Knuckles the other being Amy, Sonic and Rouge walked over to the three aliens.

Sonic said, "This emerald is very important to us."

"We traveled here just so we could find it," Rouge said.

Lou, Lilim, and Mo-Mo were suddenly said again at the comment.

"Yes, we understand," Lou said, "But we are also searching for something."

"It looks like destiny has made us cross paths," Lilim replied.

"Please give it to us," Sonic said letting out an open hand. The three aliens nodded at each other, but said in unison, "No way!"

Sonic and Rouge fell forward through total failure as Lilim went on, "This precious stone is the most marvelous thing we've ever seen."

"So we'll keep it as a souvenir," Mo-Mo said.

"Destiny is what gave us this gem," Lou said, "It'd be wrong giving it up."

"What now," Chris asked as both Sonic and Rouge tapped the ground in aggravation.

_Later in the main room…_

"Can somebody tell me again why we're taking these jerks to their planet," Amy asked as she reluctantly began pushing in the coordinates. "Calm down," Chris said, "they said if we do they'll give us the Chaos Emerald in exchange."

"Planet Marmolim is known for its divination arts and for foretelling the future," Mo-Mo said in awe, "In areas like work, health, money, even love!"

Amy's eyes lit up romantically and asked, "Did you say, love?"

Mo-Mo nodded, "It is our specialty."

Amy quickly pushed in the rest of the coordinates then excitedly pointed forward. "Chris, Tails, head a course for planet Marmolim now!" Tails and Chris looked at Amy with fear on their faces, but managed to give a nod.

"Yes," Tails said, "Got it…"

_On planet Marmolim…_

"We were so worried for you," a blue Marmolim said, "We're glad you're all safe."

"Sorry to have worried you, father," Lilim said.

Lou turned to the heroes and gave Sonic the Chaos Emerald as promised, "This is for helping us," he said, "Thank-you for helping us."

"No problem," Sonic said.

"Thank goodness," Rouge muttered.

*Just then Amy ran over to Lou who was slightly startled. "Where do I get my fortune told?" Lou pointed the opposite direction from where he was looking. "Over that way, Miss Amy," Amy reached to grab Sonic, but in an attempt to get away from her, Sonic made Amy grab Knuckles' arm instead. Not noticing that she had grabbed Knuckles instead of Sonic, she quickly dragged him away from the gang. "HEY! I'm not Sonic, you idiot!"

"I'm not going to fall for that my love!"

All but Sonic, who had a look of relief, stared out in shock. "Amy, that's not-!" Cream sighed, "Oh never mind, she never listens to me." Cheese sadly sighed agreement and said, "Cha-Chao [translation] "It's hopeless"."

While Chris and Rouge went with Lilim to look around, Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, and Cream and Cheese went with Lou to have their fortunes told. "Fortune telling," Tails asked. He believed no such thing of fortune telling. To him it was all hullabaloos. Cream was the exact opposite. "I'm so excited," she said, "I've never seen a fortune teller before!"

Lou turned to Cream and smiled saying, "He can even teach you a few magic spells, if you want."

"Ah yes, that would be nice," Cream said, "Don't you think Cheese?"

"Chao chao chao-cha! [Translation] *"I'll have all the power!"" Cheese said as excited as Cream was.

Sonic then noticed Cosmo's worried face as she looked off into the distance. "What's wrong Cosmo?" he asked. Cosmo turned to Sonic and said, "Their planet is ill. I wonder how they can be so joyful."

After saying this, the group went into the building taking their seats at a table; across from them were Knuckles, and an angry Amy. Sonic was full of horror at first until he learned why she was so mad. "What do you mean I'm destined with someone else?" Amy asked angrily to Gana, "To whom am I to be with then?"

"I can't say for sure," Gana admitted shuffling his gold coins like a deck of cards, "But it's defiantly not any blue hedgehog. I'm sorry Miss Rose." With that, Amy angrily dragged Knuckles, who struggled trying to tell her that Sonic was across from them, and left. Sonic sighed in relief as Cosmo and Cream began to giggle. "I wonder how long it'll take Amy to realize that she's dragging Knuckles instead of Sonic," Tails wondered. Lou turned to Gana sadly, "We have yet to find anyone who can heal our planet."

"You won't be able to with that attitude," Gana said with a smile that was hidden behind his long mustache, "I'm sure that things will be finished as planned."

"Yes, you are right! We will continue our search!"

With that all the Marmolions began to laugh.

"How can you laugh at a time like this," Cosmo said standing up; Sonic, who was sitting next to her, looked up to her confused, as did Tails and Cream who were sitting next to each other next to him. Gana continued to shuffle his coins and said, "We can't change the path of destiny. All we can do is taking a snap to it sometimes thanks to divination arts."

"But…"

"You must be very careful," Gana interrupted, "Your mission will involve disrupting people's lives. At lest that's what this ancient coin tells me."

He turned the coin to reveal a skull behind it. Cosmo let out a small gasp of horror as she stared. Too shocked for words Cosmo left. "Hey, Cosmo," Sonic said following her. Tails and Cream turned to Gana while Cheese looked off to the direction Cosmo and Sonic left. "This won't really happen to her, right?" Tails asked.

"Will she be okay?" Cream asked.

"We can only predict the future," Gana told them, "We cannot change it. What is told will indeed happen."

Tails and Cream looked at each other sadly, but looked back to Gana when he said, "However, her future is too cloudy to tell of any certainty, so I might as well be wrong. I do see love in her future though!" Gana grew a look of surprise as his eyes widened, "Strange, plants and animals don't seem to get along much at all."

_With Sonic and Cosmo…_

Cosmo walked as far away from the building as possible with Sonic following her. "Cosmo, wait," he said, "Listen to me, you shouldn't worry about what he said. You never know what might really happen in the future." At that comment the two stopped. Cosmo hung her head and said, "That's just it Sonic. I can't tell if what that fortune teller says is true or not. I want to help stop the Metarex, probably more than you know, but without powers…" Cosmo trailed off. Sonic frowned, "…Cosmo…"

"I'm," tears welled up in Cosmo's eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it'll be okay," Sonic tried to say, but Cosmo had already ran off, "Wait!"

"SONIC!"

The blue hedgehog quickly turned to Amy, who now was angry at him. In her grasp was the neck of Knuckles, who had three bumps on his head. She threw him down as she walked over to Sonic and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off to Mo-Mo. "It would've been nice if you told me earlier, Mo-Mo."

"We all tried to tell you, Amy," Mo-Mo said, "Even Knuckles! I still don't think that he deserved that."

"Yeah right," Amy said as she began dragging Sonic to a mountain, being led by Mo-Mo of course, "He always tricks me like this. It's more than likely that I'd do that to him for good reasons."

_Good thing she doesn't know that I've been tricking her and not Knuckles, _Sonic thought, _Still, I feel pretty bad for him too. I would only imagine how he feels right now…_

_I'm gonna kill that Sonic, _Knuckles though as he lay on the ground lifelessly, _Just you wait…_

The three went up the mountain of which Mo-Mo took them to. She pointed at a strange rock that was poorly shaped like a couple. "This is Love Rock," Mo-Mo said. Amy squealed which startled Mo-Mo and Sonic as of how loud she was. "So romantic," Amy said. Sonic rolled his eyes and tried to leave only for Amy's arm to wrap around Sonic's neck glaring "Stay here, boy!"

"Ugh," Sonic groaned.

"If two people break this rock together," Mo-Mo explained, "They will be united for eternity."

"For eternity," Sonic and Amy asked; Amy was the joy of a thousand, and Sonic with horror. Amy began to hug Sonic and said, "This is fantastic, for all eternity!" Releasing Sonic, Amy took out her Pikko-Pikko Hammer and lifted it up with a determined glare on her face. "Sonic and I will never be apart again," she declared, "FOR ETERNAL LOVE!"

_**SMASH!**_

The once formed rock was broken into a million pieces by the red and yellow hammer. No more than a second later did Sonic run off back to town. He heard Amy call for him, but he didn't care. Right now, his main priority was to find Cosmo. "Where's he going," Amy asked loudly. Mo-Mo flinched, saying, "I _did _say that you _both_ had to smash the rock…_**together**_. Not just _you_."

"SHUT-UP MO-MO!"

_With Rouge and Chris…_

"Really," Rouge said interestedly, "So whose the man I'm gonna be with?"

"Hm," the fortuneteller said, "Let's see…I see not one but two possible bachelors. One is red as the color of passion, the other is black the color of mystery."

*Rouge began to think hard.

_Who do I know that is red…?_

That would be Knuckles.

_Then who's the other one…?_

Shadow's black. So Rouge assumed that it was either Knuckles or Shadow.*6 Chris turned to see Sonic running by. Rouge's ears twitched as she looked to see Sonic as well who had already passed them by the time. "Sonic…?" Chris said. Rouge turned to see Amy running after Sonic with Mo-Mo trying to keep up. "SONIC," Amy yelled out, "Whether you like it or not you and I will be together! I'll drag you to Lover's Lake, Lover's Mountain, even to Union Circle if I have to!"

"Amy, let's think this through," Mo-Mo tried to convince her, but it was too late. Amy was far gone. Lilim sighed. "I don't understand why Sonic doesn't want to be with Amy," he admitted, "She's good looking to me."

"Still, I don't think its right to force someone's hand," Chris said."

"Speaking of which," Lilim said looking up to Chris, "Is there someone you want to be with?"

Chris blushed looking to Lilim nervously. "No, I don't have anyone in mind." No one but Helen, a friend of his from home, that is. "I can tell by your face," Lilim said grinning, "Come on, tell me!" Rouge nudged Chris, grinning as well, "Come on, we'd all love to know."

"Chris!"

Chris, Rouge, and Lilim turned to Tails, and Cream and Cheese who hurried over to them. "Oh, Tails, Cream," Chris greeted, "Where's Cosmo?"

Tails, Cream, and Cheese looked down sadly. Rouge began to frown at the sight, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, you see…"

_With Cosmo…_

Cosmo had walked only a small distance out of town. She was standing at a mountain side, which had a beautiful view of the planet except, she was only staring into the pink and purple sky.

_There's so much that I want to protect in the universe, _she thought, _But without any powers, how can I? I feel so powerless…_

She stood there as the sun set, beginning to awe at its beauty.

"I heard that the sun of this planet changes color when the sun sets."

Cosmo turned to Cream and Cheese who went over to her. Cosmo smiled as Cheese went over to hug her. "Hi Cheese," she said as her troubles were, if only a moment, wiped away. The three stared out into the sky smiling as a wave of silence over-whelmed them. This silence was broken by Cream who said "You know what Gana told me? There are lots of planets out in space, but there are a few where plants and animals have learned to live together in peace."

"Then," Cosmo said, "That means our friendship is unique. On plant planets there are only plants, and on animal planets there are only animals."

"The most important thing about this," Cream concluded, "is that we've become friends."

"Chao! [Translation] "Screw you!"" Cheese said seemingly happy.

"Cream," Cosmo said happily, "Cheese."

_Later with Amy…_

"Sonic! Sonic!"

It had been hours and still there had been no sign of Sonic. Mo-Mo had tried to help her, but still no avail. As much as she liked Amy, she seemed completely clueless of how Sonic felt for her. Mo-Mo sighed. It was time to get it through her thick skull. "Amy," she said, "Maybe this means you two weren't meant to be."

"Wrong," Amy said, "Totally wrong!"

"How so," Mo-Mo asked sternly, "Gana has never been wrong with his predictions before. And I heard he said that you weren't meant to be with Sonic."

"For your information," Amy went on as if she couldn't hear Mo-Mo, "He's always rescuing me when I'm in trouble."

"Yes but," Amy interrupted Mo-Mo before she could finish. A little while back she had learned from Amy herself that Sonic was a world-renown hero of his planet, telling her that Sonic was in love with her because of that was useless to prove anything. "And when he came back from Chris' world, he picked a flower for me. He said it was for me!"

"A flower," Mo-Mo asked, "And on your planet that means love? Your cultures are strange. On our planet, although we find flowers to be beautiful, if flowers are in your home or if you have a flower period it is a sign of divorce, break-up, or rejection."

A long pause swept both Amy and Mo-Mo as pink stared at pale blue (and I mean really, REALLY pale blue) before Cosmo and Cream and Cheese came in.

"Have you seen Sonic," Amy asked.

"Sorry Amy," Cosmo said.

"Chris and Rouge saw him run by I think," Cream said.

Amy waved her hand dismissively at Cream. "No, I saw them when I ran by," Amy grabbed the four girls and dragged them off, "Come on! Let's go find him!" Mo-Mo groaned as she followed them. _This is going to end in tears. _She thought as they ran through the entire town once more. While Amy was looking for Sonic, however, Cosmo and Cream were getting their fortunes told. Soon, while Amy was asking everyone again where Sonic was, Rouge joined the group.

"How are you doing," she asked.

"Very well, Ms. Rouge," Cream said, "We're helping Amy find Mr. Sonic while getting our fortunes told."

"I feel sorry for the two of you," Rouge said frowning, "She might mean well, emphasizing on might, but she can be a royal pain sometimes."

"Rouge, that's not nice to say," Cosmo said, "Even if it were true we can't just say things like that about her behind her back."

"You're right," Rouge said, "Especially when she's right by us. But you know, what I say is true. I know this by experience…"

_Flashback…_

_Rouge was about nine years old when she met Amy, who was only seven at the time. The two met at a park and used to play together. It was fun for Rouge at first, until a year later when Amy met Sonic who had saved her from Eggman._

"_Amy," Rouge called out to her friend, "Wanna play jacks?"_

"_No thanks," Amy said, "I'm gonna go find Sonic."_

"_It's always Sonic with you," Rouge said sadly, "What happened to when you and I used to play together, huh?"_

"_You need to grow up, Rouge," Amy said in an attempt to try to look mature, "You're just jealous because I have a boyfriend and you don't."_

_After that, they never played again. Rouge did mature, and certainly was more mature than Amy would ever be; especially after learning from Sonic himself that he wasn't interested._

_End Flashback…_

"Time to time I'd miss having a friend like Amy," Rouge said, "We'd all used to call her Rosy the Rascal just to tease her. She wouldn't mind though. Now all she thinks about is Sonic, and doesn't even remember the friendship she and I used to have."

Cosmo and Cream looked at Rouge sadly. They never knew this of her and Amy at all. The two always acted like enemies, rivals at least. They never met anyone who had a broken friendship, and in their thoughts, both Cosmo and Cream agreed never to let that happen to either of them, despite knowing one day they would indeed fall in love. They couldn't let romance get in the way of their friendship, could they?

As they continued to venture through the town, Rouge asked Cream, "So I hear that you like fox-boy, eh?"

"You mean Tails," she asked as she blushed, "Maybe a little."

"Ah, young love," Rouge said, "It's so sweet, innocent, and cute."

"Humph," Cream said with a small glare.

"I'm only kidding, honey," Rouge said with a smile. She turned to Cosmo and, without Amy to hear them, asked, "What do you think of Sonic, Cosmo?"

"Sonic," Cosmo seemed astonished by this question. Now that she thought about it, what did she think of Sonic as? A friend; a brother; or even…Cosmo blushed at the thought. Rouge began to smirk and said trying to imitate a fortuneteller, "I can see that you like him. Your eyes tell all." Cream and Cheese began to laugh. "Really, Rouge," Cosmo said, "I have no idea what you're going on about."

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt," Rouge said with a wink. Cosmo turned to Rouge and said, "No, you've got it all wrong! I don't think it would work between us anyway. I'd think of him as someone who'd think of other things than love."

"Everyone needs love, Cosmo," Cream said, "Maybe he just hasn't figured that out yet."

"What about you, Rouge," Cosmo asked, "Did you get your fortune told?"

"It's either Knuckles or Shadow," Rouge said, "The fortuneteller couldn't decide on which."

"So, ha-ha, you got two guys you like," the girls turned to Amy who had only overheard Rouge's prediction, "How come my fortuneteller was wrong, huh?"

Mo-Mo sighed with a bit of anger on the side. No one seemed to notice. "I told you," she said, "Gana has never been wrong before!"

"This time he has," Amy argued back, "I'll get him, just you wait!"

"Oh please," Rouge said, "The only way you'd get that hedgehog is if you by some miracle force him; and the only way to do that is for you to actually think of a trap to get blue-boy! You actually thinking of a _good_ trap would be a miracle by far."

Just like lightning, an idea struck Amy. The evi-I mean pink hedgehog began to snicker, which grew into insane laughter. The five girls with her stared blankly at Amy as she began to scare the citizens who just so happened to be in the square. Then it hit Rouge like a ton of bricks.

"Ugh! I'm an idiot!"

"What's wrong, Ms. Rouge?"

"I think I accidentally gave her an idea!"

"Sonic the Hedgehog," Amy said in a near demonic voice, "Once I find you, you'll be mine. MINE! Muwahahahahahahaa!"

"Okay," Cream said, "_Now_ I'm scared."

"Me too Cream," Cosmo said surprisingly calm, "Me too…"

_Meanwhile on the Blue Typhoon…_

"Look what I found," Tails said to Chris and Knuckles. On a giant digital screen was the x-ray of the entire planet. Inside the planet was a strange center with tubes pointing inward; it seemed to be beating like a heart. "So this is what's been messing with this planet," Knuckles said. Tails nodded, "Since the Planet Egg was removed the center has turned into something similar to cancer cells."

"If we heal that part of the planet," Chris said, "The planet should recover its energy."

"I suppose that's where I come in?"

Chris, Tails, and Knuckles turned to Sonic, who obviously came in without anyone noticing him. The hedgehog smirked. "Let's get to work then."

_Later, in Planet Marmolim's city square…_

The very next day Tails and Sonic went on explaining their plan to use the Sonic Drive to destroy the "cancer cells" and therefore healing the planet. The creatures of the planet were in amazement and in realization that Lou, Lilim, and Mo-Mo's mission was a success. They had found someone who could heal their planet, and that to them was a joy. "The only problem," Tails began to explain, "is that near those cancer cells there is a rock plate which shelters an underground river. Breaking it may or may not cause a flood to your city. We need your help to prevent it."

Many offered spells and charms to our blue hero (all of these burying him, for the humor of it all) and others helped by barricading their city with sand-bags and brick-like stones to prevent flooding, with the assistance of Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, Rouge, and Amy, although Amy was reluctant because that would mean setting a halt to her plotting. Still, Rouge managed to convince her to help for Sonic's sake. After doing this, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Chris prepared to destroy the cells.

_Back inside the Blue Typhoon…_

"Energy connected to the main cannon," Tails said aloud through a hidden mike I believe, "Activating energy ring, maximize pressurization."

In another room of the Blue Typhoon, or rather two: one holding the Master Emerald, another where Chris and Knuckles were in. Being its guardian, Knuckles did some sort of chant to activate its power, doing a little arm dance as if he were an Indian. Chris had the job of helping Tails activate the Sonic Drive as they called the cannon. How it worked was simple: Sonic goes into the cannon, begins to spin dash (or "spin start") and then is shot out of the cannon towards its target. I don't know about you, but even though he's a pretty powerful being, don't you think that would possible kill him? Never mind.

Anyway, doing exactly that, Sonic was shot out of the cannon straight for the target which was a small mountain. It was big, but not compared to the mountains here on Earth. Sonic drilled through the rock-substances until finally what felt like hours to everyone else finally ended with geysers of water sprouting out of the mountain. On Chris' screen it had shown that the impact caused the cancer cells to explode, leaving energy reproducing through the planet.

_Outside and Inside the Blue Typhoon…_

The planet that had once been covered with misfortune had been saved. And thanks to the stones and sandbags the Marmoliams city was left unharmed by the passing rapids of water.

"It's an immense success," Mo-Mo cheered. Truth be told she was about to scream in fear if it hadn't been for the geysers. Amy was having a grin on her face as she rolled her eyes and said, "Its not amazing coming from Sonic." To everyone else what Sonic did was indeed amazing. Just like everything the blue hedgehog did. It was always amazing, good or bad (which no matter what circumstance ended up being good).

In the end of that, everyone was happy…

Well, everyone but Sonic.

"I don't understand," Sonic yelled as he was shot up by a geyser; around his wrist was a golden ring with sapphires on it, "This amulet doesn't seem to work!"

Luckily for him, about an hour later his cries of help were answered.

_Outside of the Blue Typhoon in Marmolim…_

Later that evening everyone was celebrating the planet's revival. Everyone, that is, except for Cosmo who was standing at a cliff side above the city. She wasn't sad, but this time happy. Happy that yet another planet was saved by Sonic.

"Cosmo, what are you doing here alone?"

Speaking of Sonic, Cosmo turned to see the blue hedgehog who had gone out of his way to check on her. The two of them hadn't talked to each other since the other day, thanks to Amy. "I was thinking," Cosmo said, "So, Tails and Chris found the solution in saving the planet?" Sonic nodded as he walked over next to Cosmo. "Thanks to them, this planet was saved."

"But you were the one who saved us Sonic," Cosmo said, "If it weren't for you this planet would've died from the cancer cells."

"I could have never been able to make it through anything without my friends," Sonic admitted turning to Cosmo, "Including you, of course."

Cosmo blushed. "I didn't do much."

"Listen Cosmo," Sonic said with a smile, "I've noticed that something has been bothering you since sometime ago. If you need anything, just ask me, alright? That is, unless you don't believe me."

Cosmo was taken aback and said a bit frantically, "What? No, no, no, not at all! I assure you, absolutely not," she paused in shock of her own words, "Wait! That's not what I meant! I believe you, Sonic!"

Sonic couldn't help but laugh and said, "That's all I needed to know," He turned to walk away, "See ya 'round, Cosmo."

"Wait, Sonic-!"

Before Cosmo knew it, while following Sonic she had tripped over a rope. Being fast, Sonic quickly turned to catch her, not knowing that a spring was under him. While having Cosmo in his arms, the spring shot the two up into the sky. For as long as they were gliding and falling they stared deeply into their eyes. The moment was ended when they landed in the glowing blue lake by them. The impact snapped them back to reality, and yet neither of them noticed that they were soaking wet. "Are you alright," Sonic asked.

"I am," Cosmo said, "But what was that anyway?"

The question was never answered. They were too busy staring into the beautiful moon in awe.

**[AN: FINALLY! SONCOSMO! XD]**

_At City Square (how many times am I going to have to write this?)…_

"A Love Charm?"

"And it is particularly powerful," Mo-Mo told Chris, "If a couple throw themselves into the water when the moon rises, thy will be united forever!"

Although Mo-Mo was happy for Amy, she still thought her plans for trapping Sonic was a bit psychotic. Except for her recent one that is; that seemed to be the only sane way of getting Sonic. "Sonic in love," Cream said happily, "Imagine that, Tails."

"I'd like to see that happen," Tails said.

Just then Knuckles walked over to the group with a dumbfounded look on his face. Lilim walked over to him smiling and said, "What's wrong Knuckles?"

"Did you do what that fortune teller said and found out what a complete fool you made of yourself," Mo-Mo asked not meaning to be rude, "You should know that some of us love playing practical jokes."

"He tricked me," Knuckles said, "Oh never mind. I just saw Sonic and Cosmo flying in the air for a split second."

"Sonic and _Cosmo_?"

_Back with Sonic and Cosmo…_

Unbeknownst to Sonic and Cosmo, Rouge had been watching from afar. Her smirk showed pure note of how right she was. Just then a mysterious voice was heard, "I heard what Sonic did; impressive for a faker."

"Shadow," Rouge said turning to the black and red hedgehog with no surprise in her voice, "Long time no see. How you doing?"

"That's no concern of yours," Shadow retorted, "But if you must know, I just recovered a Chaos Emerald. It's much easier teleporting with a real one than a fake one I must say."

"Is it now," Rouge asked, "Aren't you going to ask how I've been doing."

"If that's what you want, fine," Shadow said not wanting to start an argument, "But make it fast. I have a lot to do if you don't mind."

"Like finding your memory?"

"The clock is ticking, Rouge."

"Oh, well, just fine," Rouge said, "We found a Chaos Emerald of our own."

"I know," Shadow said. Now Rouge seemed surprised. "How," she asked.

"I took it from you guys while you weren't looking."

"W-what?"

"We'll meet again Rouge."

Shadow was just about to leave when Rouge tackled into him. "Oh no you don't Shadow! Stealing jewels is my job! Not yours!"

Meanwhile, at the same time, Amy was watching Sonic and Cosmo far from the distance. Rage filled her almost instantly when she saw this. It was a mixed feeling; add jealousy, anger, and denial into one and that's probably what she felt. Amy was jealous that _**Cosmo**_ of all people burst in a stole _her_Sonic! She was mad because she _knew _that Cosmo had planned to ruin _her_ relationship with Sonic; that would _not_ go unpunished. Yet she was in denial because she also knew that Sonic _must_ be under some kind of spell. Sonic would love her and only her. She had to make sure of that. No one but her deserved Sonic.

But then, a fourth emotion settled in. The one that asked, "what if it wasn't meant to be?" And just when you think she would gain any common sense you realize this emotion, this realization that maybe she should move on was short-lived. In a fit of rage she began yelling and complaining like an immature child as if she was used to getting what she wanted.

"I prepared an unstoppable plan to finally catch Sonic, it works, but instead he falls for that plant-girl! That stupid floozy! I HATE YOU SONIC!"

No response.

"No, that's not true, I love you but I hate you all the same! Oh Sonic, you're so stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!"

**The End**

**AN:**

**I think this is a better version. I'm sorry Amy Rose-fans, but you have to admit she did **_**not **_**deserve Sonic in episode 69; which this one-shot was based off of.**

**Also, sorry that Shadow's appearance was a bit random, my sister cynda1 wanted him to be in it. You know, not just mentioned? I hope I kept all the characters in character this time, too. This took forever to rewrite! ^^;**

**I hope you liked it!**

**~Galaxina-the-Seedrian signing off!**


End file.
